Lost and Found, Episode 1
by srwvague13
Summary: Taking place during season two of Supernatural, Sam and Dean save the life of Addy, a young girl who appears to be normal, but is later revealed to have psychic abilities similar to Sam's.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Boseman, Montana

Dean was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Sam stared impatiently forward, out the windshield of the shiny, black Impala. Even though the speedometer said that they were driving at eighty three miles per hour down the deserted road, it wasn't fast enough. Not if they wanted to stop the demon from killing again.

Their headlights cut through the darkness and finally showed the home they had traced the monster to. Before the car had completely stopped moving, Sam had opened his door and jumped out, feet thudding as he raced towards the small, white house which was surrounded on all sides by fields of corn, just barely poking out of the ground.

He heard screams.

The front door was unlocked and, inside, a light was on in the living room. Not worrying about subtlety he drew his gun from the inside of his coat and spun into the room.

Not ten feet from him was a creature that would have scared him to death a year before. But now it only pissed him off. The tall, cloaked figure held a long, curved knife in its hand, the tip of which was already coated with blood. On the couch a middle aged woman lay dead, blood dripping from deep slashes in her stomach, arms, and face. Inches from Sam's feet a man, presumably her husband, appeared to be dead as well; a pool of blood surrounded a gruesome wound to the back of his head.

And cowering against the blood splattered wall in front of the demon, a painful looking gash just below her shoulder, was a teenage girl.

She was still alive. They could still save one person.

Before the demon had managed to turn completely around, Sam was firing. Each shot struck the demon in the torso, forcing him backwards. That's when Dean appeared beside his brother already chanting the words that would send the creature back to hell… or wherever it came from.

While his older brother finished the thing off, Sam rushed towards the girl who was clutching her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face. As he got closer she jumped, startled, and tried to crawl away from him.

"Hey," he said quietly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

She only shook her head and backed up further.

"You don't have to be afraid," he assured her.

Her green eyes were terrified behind the messy, bloody strands of white blonde hair as she told him in a shaking voice, "You really think I'm going to believe that after what they did?"

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion and behind him he heard the demon's enraged scream as Dean finished the exorcism. "They? Are there more of these demons?"

But the girl didn't reply. She only hugged her knees more tightly. Slowly, Sam moved closer and this time she didn't try to get away. When he was crouched just in front of her he said, "My brother Dean and I, we're here to help you."

- - -

I stared at him for a long second, trying to figure out whether or not I could trust him. That's when I realized that the thing was gone. Just like that. I peered around the room, trying to locate it, but had no success.

"Did you make it go away?" I asked the boy in front of me.

He nodded. "It's what we do. We kill demons."

"Demons," I repeated dumbly. "That's what they are?"

At that moment the second man, Dean I guessed, walked to stand beside his brother in front of me. "You keep saying they," he said, and his voice wasn't nearly as soft and concerned as his brother's. I winced and looked up at him. "So there's more than one?"

My gaze flicked to where my mother was sprawled on the couch, drenched in blood. Her glassy green eyes stared out at the room and her lips were parted. The men in front of me were blocking most of my father's body, but I knew he was dead too. I had seen them both murdered.

The reality of it started to sink in.

"They killed my parents," I sobbed, leaning against the wall. My vision blurred, but I could feel the strong hand on my knee, comforting me.

After a second I willed myself to stop crying. Wiping my eyes I looked at the men.

"What's your name?" the one crouched in front of me asked. His hand was still on my knee, and it was like that was the only thing keeping me connected to the Earth, keeping me from disappearing.

"Addy," I said, sniffing. "What's your name?"

"Sam," he replied.

"And I'm guessing you're Dean," I said, looking at the man who was still standing.

"Yup."

I swallowed, hard, keeping my eyes locked on Sam's face. He was cute. Insanely cute. His dark brown hair was shaggy and flipped up a little at the ends. A shadow concealed part of his face, but I could still make out his dark eyes and full lips. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

But that's not why I was looking at him. I was looking at him so that I wouldn't have to see my parents. Just a second later, he seemed to realize this.

"We need to get you out of here," he said, and started to move.

"Wait." I grabbed onto his arm. "I don't want to see them," I said.

He looked at me pityingly and said, "Okay. Uh, close your eyes and I'll lead you out." I nodded and did as I was told. He helped me stand up and I felt one of his arms slide around my back as he slowly walked me forward. Moments later I felt the cold night air on my face and opened my still damp eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. Sam nodded and Dean walked past us to a gorgeous black car parked messily next to the sidewalk. He opened the driver's door and climbed in.

"Addy, are you hurt at all?" Sam asked. Then he motioned to the cut on my shoulder. "I mean, other than that."

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Okay." He went to the car and opened the door to the backseat, holding it open for me. I climbed in and he closed the door before he got into the passenger seat. As we drove away I forced myself not to look back. I didn't want to think about what had happened that night. I didn't want to think about it ever again.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think is going to happen to her?" Sam asked his brother, in a low voice. In the backseat, Addy was asleep with her head resting against the window.

"I dunno," Dean replied. "I guess she'll go and live with family or something."

"What's she going to tell them?"

"She won't have to tell them anything. The police will handle it."

But Sam was still worried. "We have to keep her with us, until we find the rest of the demons. In case they try to finish her off too. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that," Dean replied gruffly. "And we'll need her help to find those bastards."

They lapsed into a short silence. Sam glanced into the rear view mirror, looking at the girl. "How old do you think she is?" he asked his brother. His brother wasn't the one that answered though.

"I'll be eighteen in a month," Addy said, still not opening her eyes.

Sam looked away from the mirror, embarrassed.

For the next few miles no one said anything. Then Dean broke the silence.

"Addy, we need you to tell us what happened tonight. We need to know everything you can tell us."

"Dean," Sam said warningly. In the back of the car Addy opened her eyes.

"I don't – I don't want to think about it," she murmured.

Before Sam could stop him Dean was saying harshly, "I know you don't want to think about it. But it doesn't change the fact that there could be more demons out there ready to track you down or murder another family. So we need to know what happened if we want to stop them."

She was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "It really started about a week ago. I came home one day and the stuff in my room was moved around. I figured my mom…" At the mention of her mother a tear rolled down the girl's cheek and Sam felt a pang of sympathy for her. He'd lost his mom when he was a baby, before he even really knew her. But Addy… Addy had spent nearly eighteen years with her parents. Eighteen years in which she grew to love and depend on them.

And she'd witnessed their deaths.

"I figured she had been cleaning," Addy continued. "But then, the next day I was walking home and I was sure I saw someone watching me. But every time I tried to get a good look at them they were gone. I thought I was going crazy." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. "Tonight, I was in my room when heard my mom scream." The tears were pouring down her face. "I ran out into the living room and there were three of those… things. My dad ran in behind me and tried to tackle one of them… but it… it stabbed him in the head.

"My mom screamed and started to run, but another one stabbed her again and again and I tried to get out of there, but it threw me back. It didn't even really touch me, I don't think, but I was flying through the air. I hit the wall and the other two just vanished. And the one that was left cut my arm and I think it was going to kill me, but that's when you got here and…" she inhaled once again. "And that's what I remember."

Sam's mind was churning and he could see his brother thinking as well. The monster they had seen hadn't appeared too be anything unique; just another demon after innocent lives. There didn't seem to be a motive that would draw them to that particular family. It was completely random as far as they knew. It could have happened to anyone.

But it had happened to this girl. And she had lost everything because of it.

No one said anything. They just drove.

- - -

When we finally stopped driving, Dean had parked in front of a motel. We all got out and he unlocked the door to room 237, beckoning me through the door as well. Inside there were two beds, a table, and a TV that had to be more than a little past its prime. There was a big mirror and a sink outside a door that I was guessing led to one of those too-small bathrooms.

Sam shut and locked the door behind us before taking in my bloody shirt and matted hair.

"You'll probably want to shower," he said. Then, "The cut on your arm doesn't look like it needs stitches so you can clean it and then I'll bandage it for you." He paused before rummaging around in a suitcase on the floor, finally extracting a light blue t-shirt. "And, since your shirt right now is a little… well, macabre, you can have this."

He tossed the shirt to me and I caught it, muttering, "Thanks."

I went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. After I had washed my hair and cleaned the area around my still bleeding wound I dried off and pulled on my jeans and Sam's shirt.

When I re-entered the main room both brothers were reading a large, leather bound book. They glanced up at me and Sam grabbed a stack of small gauze pads and a roll of what looked like athletic tape from the table they were seated at.

Standing up and starting towards me he regarded the cut on my arm again. It continued to bleed, but it wasn't gushing or anything dramatic like that.

"Looks like I'm not going to bleed to death," I joked weakly. He smiled.

"I think we can rule that out." I held my arm out for him and he pressed the gauze pads against the wound before wrapping the tape around my arm twice. He ripped the end of the tape and stuck it down before examining his handiwork. "I think that'll work."

I traced the bandage with my fingers and said, "Thank you."

"You can go to sleep if you want," Sam offered.

I shook my head. I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to dream.

"We just saved your life," Dean said from where he sat at the small, round table. He sounded annoyed. "You can trust us."

"It's not that," I told him, sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. "I just don't want to fall asleep." I must have been convincing enough because Sam just shrugged.

The boys went back to discussing something about summoning the rest of the demons and exorcising them and, at some point, I did drift off. Only, when I did, I kept seeing my father and mother as they were murdered. I saw the hooded figure turn toward me, knife in hand.

I woke with a start to a dark room. For a second, I thought I was alone, and I was scared. But as I sat up, pushing the covers that someone had put over me off, I saw that Dean was sound asleep in the second bed and, on the floor between the two beds, Sam's face was buried in a pillow.

Slowly, I eased myself down under the covers again. But I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to see my dead parents. Instead, I watched Sam's chest move up and down with each breath.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

"Addy." Sam reached out and gently shook her awake. She blinked sleepily at him, starting to sit up.

"What?"

The early morning sunlight streamed through the motel window. Dean was holding the book under his arm, ready to go.

"We're going to finish off those demons," Sam told her. "We'll be back soon."

Addy kicked out from under the covers and stood up. "No. I want to go with you."

Was the girl crazy? Sam stared at her. "You're not going with us."

She didn't pay too much attention though. Already, she was splashing water on her face at the sink. "Why not?"

"Because you could get killed," Sam said, stating the obvious.

"So could you," she replied.

Dean cut in, "We won't get killed because we know what we're doing."

Addy turned and glared at both of them, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, those things killed my parents and tried to kill me. I want to be there when they get what they deserve."

"You're not going," Dean snapped.

She put her hands on her hips. "Try and stop me."

"Sam, get in the car," Dean ordered, turning to stomp out the door. Sam followed his brother, glancing back at Addy who gave him a contemptuous look before following them out the door.

Dean slammed the car door shut after he had gotten in and started the engine. Same climbed into the passenger seat just as his brother hit the locks on the back doors.

Addy scowled and moved to stand in front of the car.

"Dammit," Dean hissed. "What the hell is wrong with this chick? We save her life and this is how she thanks us?"

Sam rolled down his window. "Addy, come on. We're just trying to protect you."

"I want to go, Sam."

He sighed, but then said. "If we let you come with us do you promise to do exactly as we say?"

"Of course."

"Then get in," he said, reluctantly.

She started toward the side of the car, but then stopped. "Get out of the car," she said to him.

"What?"

"Get out of the car. That way I know your brother won't speed right past me as soon as I'm out of your way."

Dean grinned, clearly impressed. "She's a smart one. I'll give her that much."

Sam opened the door and got out, slamming it shut behind him. "Okay?"

Addy nodded and walked past him, getting into the back seat. "Thank you," she said, a smug expression on her face.

- - -

We were inside an empty house. I didn't know whose house and I didn't ask. Sam and Dean had told me to stand back, partly concealed by an armchair, while they created a large circle of salt on the floor. My fingers clutched the gun Sam had given me. He had said it was filled with rock salt and that if one of the things got to me, I had to shoot it.

Don't get me wrong, I like to shoot cans every once in a while, but I'd never actually shot to kill. There seems to be a lot more pressure when you're shooting something other than a can of Dr. Pepper.

I began to feel nervous as both Dean and Sam read from the pages of the same book they had had on the night they saved me. Ever since my parents had been killed, nothing had made sense. Demons, salt circles, books with weird symbols etched on the front? There were hundreds of questions I wanted to ask the Winchester brothers, but somehow now didn't feel like the time. As they chanted, I swallowed tensely.

But that feeling of anxiety was nothing compared to what I felt when a great gust of wind blew through the house, scattering the salt on the floor so that there was no longer a circle as the two dark figures appeared.

An invisible blow sent Dean crashing into the wall. Another sent Sam to the floor. He groaned and was just getting to his feet when one of the figures blew him backward again like they had done to me the previous night. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to…

That's when I remembered the gun in my hand.

I took aim at the demon, who was holding its knife in its long, bony fingers. Before it could kill Sam, I shot.

The creature staggered backwards, but I was already shooting its companion.

"Dean!" I shouted. "Finish the… well, finish whatever it is you're doing!"

While Dean chanted something that sounded like Latin – although I'm not that great at distinguishing one foreign language from another since, you know, I don't understand any of them – I shot both figures again, keeping them at bay.

Sam managed to stand up again and went to stand by his brother.

Just then, the room was filled with a horrible shrieking sound as the demons were both lit up, as if by lightening. And then… they were gone.

Echoing silence filled the house.

Dean was breathing heavily and Sam turned to face me.

I smiled at him, euphoric with adrenaline, and he smiled back. "Looks like it's a good thing I tagged along."

Neither of them denied it.

On our way back to the car I studied my shoes intently as I tried to muster up the courage to vocalize my request. Finally I said, "Where are you guys going to go now?"

"Wherever the next demon is," Dean responded.

Before I could chicken out I blurted, "Can I go with you?"

"What?" Sam stared at me, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I want to go with you," I said, more slowly this time in case he hadn't heard me. Sometimes I tended to talk a little too fast.

"Absolutely not." It was Dean that answered my question so I turned my pleading eyes to him.

"Please. My parents are dead; I don't want to live with my grandparents because, hey, you wouldn't want to live in Florida with your almost eighty year-old grandparents that you haven't seen for years either. And both my parents are only children. Plus," I said, taking on the most reasonable tone I could muster up. "I think I could be very valuable. I mean, when fighting demons, isn't it better to have a bigger army?"

The brothers regarded me for a moment and I was so sure they were going to say yes, but then…

"No," Sam said. Which, I'll be honest, hurt a little bit. He must have been able to tell because he added, "It's not that we don't want help or anything like that. It's just that, what we do, it's dangerous. Our dad died doing what we do. And we don't want to get someone else involved in all this."

They're dad had died? I instantly felt sorry for them. Now I could sympathize.

"I'm sorry about your dad," I murmured. "And I understand what you're saying, but I want to be involved in what it is that you do. I want to make sure that other people don't lose their parents because of… demons," I said, testing the word. "I want to help and I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You don't know the first thing about demons. And, you're still in high school," Dean objected.

"Nope," I shot back. "I got early graduation. I've even taken a few college courses."

They both glanced back and forth between each other.

Sam sighed. "You're really stubborn, aren't you?"

I nodded.

Dean looked at Sam and his expression instantly got angry. "No way. No _way_ Sammy. I am not spending more of the money that we st–" he caught himself. "…obtain, just so that we can get an extra bedroom for her at every motel we stay in."

"I can sleep on the floor," I replied, chipperly. Obviously, Dean knew his brother was caving in.

"She's a minor," he pointed out to his brother. "We'll be kidnapping a _minor_."

"I'm only a minor for three weeks and a day," I countered. "And I'm sure you've done plenty of things that would be considered illegal already. Did I hear you mention that you _steal _money Dean?" They both looked amused and a little like I'd punched them in their faces. "And, isn't helping you guys better than wandering the streets, sleeping under bridges, trying to figure out how to survive without a home?"

Dean glared at me. Sam looked a bit dazed.

"You're a piece of work," the former told me, getting into the driver's seat. "You'd better just hope we don't get sick of you, 'cause then you'll be stuck God knows where."

Smiling broadly, I got into the car as well. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Sam shook his head and Dean turned up the stereo. It was Blue Oyster Cult.


End file.
